


???

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Heroes Rise
Genre: Other, why doesnt everyone read heroes rise :)))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jury tries to fuck up finn but fucks up his own plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	???

jury stood up at the table 

"what r u doin jury :)" finn harami said

"shut the up!!!" jury shouted 

"ok??? asshole" finn said :/ he wasnt used to being shouted at like this because he was everybody's favorite superhero, finn-chan! nico-nico-nii! ^_^

"guys. im going to tell you INCReDIBLE evidence of something i fdound out. finn harami, aka finn-chan... is... GAY???" jury smiled

rebellion got up and grabbed finn by the shoulders

" IS THIS TRUE!!!" he said

"ya black magic is my boyfriend but......... i feel like i need to establish something more" finn replied... he was thinking

"oh okay xD" rebellion said. he sat back down again and looked at jury. " hey... dont just say people are gay w/o asking man thats not cool. just bc ur dad donated like, 50 K to our squad doesnt mean we cant throw u out for being a dick" ;) rebellion continued

jury was angry now. he had gotten finn to think about his life choices and he made rebellion scold him. what next??

did god hate him? why... he needed to get power. 

=LATER=

jury paced aroudn the room bc he was bored. then he had an idea. he would just tell his dad that finn got him in trouble. then, his dad would Get finn like that one time back in 2013. 

he raised his wrist and started calling his dad

"JURY??? WHATS UP SON. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG." victon Shouted. president victon was unusually loud today.

"nothing dad... its just... finn harami, u kno, /that/ finn harami? he.. he got me in trouble!! :( i was trying to get him in trouble with rebellion by telling him that finn was gay but then rebellion told me to stop mocking people's life choices and i just sat down and took it. i took his insult! i dont know why... but i did! i dont know if im mellowing down or getting soft or-or..." he (jury) ranted

"NEVER TRUST A HARAMI SON. U REMEMBER GRANDMA. SHE MADE HER PLANT BITE ME. I COULD HAVE GOT HER AT THAT TIME BUT I DECIDED THAT KILLING SOME WEIRD OLD LADY WOULD JUST MKE ME UNPOPULAR OR SOMETHING. THEYD BE LIKE "President Victon just killed some lady!! AAAAHH!" AND I WOULDNT HAVE A PROPER COMEBACK. :/" president victon continued. he wasnt very helpful today, jury thought.

"okay dad but how should i get back at finn" 

"IDK? GET HIS GIRLFRIEND TO DO SOMETHING" 

"hes gay and has a boyfriend, but i understand" 

"O.K. BYE JURY I LOVE YOU"

"bye dad" jury didnt say "i love you" to his dad back because thatd be weird 

jury put his arm down because it was getting tired. he got off the bed and opened the door to his room. then he left and headed towards finn's suite. it was like, the 5th one or smth lol

jury only laughed because his suite was like, 4th. ( aka, better ) 

then jury remembered that the 5th floor actually had a better view of the ocean then the 4th one and he got mad. "oh well jury, u cant have it all" he thought

jury knocked on the door to finn's suite and sat there for a second. nobody came :/ he knocked again HARDER and waited. >:( 

「hello???」 finn said

"get out here right now" jury said. he practically hissed this out at finn but hmmm. it wasnt like a cool hiss it was like "EEEEEE" if that makes any sense

「i cant come out!!! im naked!!!」 finn said. jury could tell he was blushing bc everytime he talked he would blush or smth. maybe he had a blood disorder or smth bc it wasnt normal of someone to blush at random shit like that o.o 

"no ur not cutie lol come out :)" jury said. he was p sure finn was lying because last time he said he was naked he actually wasnt.

but like, finn opened the door and jury saw his dick so he was like "holy shit close the door???" and finn just said nah.  
it was an experience for both of them to be honest. 

"n-nice?" jury said. finn shut the door and jury just kinda stood there. he was questioning his sexuality... for the longest time he had considered himself to be a cis, straight, white boy. now was he... a cis, bi, white boy??? o_O 

"NO!" he shouted. he couldnt be bi. ugh. this was an outrage. 

finn was singing now:  
『 WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI  
WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai  
kono koe wo SUKI dato iu  
ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara

Zero to ichi shika wakarani  
WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta  
Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,  
ANATA de mitasareteru no

ANATA to irareru soredake de  
denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no

WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI  
koduko na sekai ni tokete shimau kara  
ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI  
WATASHI wo atamete kureru kara

HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai  
WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta  
sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,  
ANATA de mitasareteru no

ANATA to irareru soredake de  
denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no

ANATA to irareru soredake de  
WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no  
maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?

ANATA to irareru soredake de  
denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no』

"FINN SHUT UP" jury screamed. he didnt want to hear any more out of him o-o jury had Had Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> the song in this is electric angel


End file.
